Of Health and Disease
by Nevrutheil
Summary: Looking back on how her world crashed around her, Emerald Wynterspade tells you her tale of how it was really like being a teenage Umbrella scientist and her life after the "Raccoon Incident" (Wesker & all RE char. included)
1. The end

A/N: I am going to give writing for another try, this time I wrote all the chapters beforehand so I would not leave the story unfinished like my last attempt. The amount of reviews will judge whether or not I will post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!!  
  
It was a cold day in Raccoon City, an isolated area in west Oregon. The Pharmaceutical Corporation, Umbrella Inc., called this city home, and pretty much controlled everything. Most of the buildings and municipals were owned, funded, or included in Umbrellas business.  
  
Umbrella is not a typical Pharmaceutical Company. It sure did look the part. The city of Raccoon was covered in signs and billboards all supporting the new goods and services that Umbrella offered, how just a dab of cream could change your life forever.  
  
They are so benevolent.  
  
That was the face that the people saw, unfortunately, it would all crash around them.  
  
It was awful to see. All Umbrellas' secrets were exposed buy the ignorance of its Scientists and the instability only they could instill. I cannot tell you if they regret it, you would think the undead would give anyone a feeling of dread.  
  
Under their seemingly benign mask, Umbrella in reality was concocting something so deadly that it would put everyone who has ever existed at risk.  
  
You're breathing right now, that means you could be next.  
  
No one really knew what was going on down there, deep in the catacombs of the secret labs that Umbrella had scattered all over the city. How as time ticked by footsteps across the pavement silenced the screams of the innocent victims being put to the test.  
  
Something so perfect, you would think it would be an honor to be part of the research. Everything was set in an order, it had to be. Viruses were the expertise and interest that Umbrella was really concerned with. These were their brainchildren, although it was the scientists who did most of the work.  
  
It's hard to think back to it now. I can sit here and think and cry, but nothing will change.  
  
It can't.  
  
Have I just traded one prison for another?  
  
How would I know all this? It's hard to explain. I will tell you that this is the end; the beginning is a whole other story. I should start with myself.  
  
I was rude, I apologize.  
  
My name is Emerald Wynterspade and I am a Scientist.  
  
I helped create it all.  
  
Bach Andante 


	2. Chapter 1

Before you consider me one of the abominations that have no respect for man, you would be mistaken. I was just like and new college graduate... eager to work, to spread my wings and show the world just what I was capable of.  
  
I graduated in the year in May of 1996. I had duel degrees, graduated from the University of Chicago, and was Summa Cum Laude. It was extremely difficult, you see, to keep my ego from swelling too large. The moment my graduation cap hit the ground I felt as if I could take the world....  
  
How was I supposed to know when I was offered it that there would be consequences?  
  
I had the pleasure to meet many different people after graduation who wanted to speak to me about my future. I pretty much ignored them. My brother Alistair and I just critiqued them.  
  
He's fat, she's a whore, and he would sleep with little boys, and so on. It was until we were leaving that I had a little shock.  
  
Before I go on any further I should tell you that my parents are the greatest. They did me a favor by not showing up.  
  
As my younger brother and I maneuvered around my fellow peers, I couldn't help but smile inwardly. Half of them would never make it, the ones who have a chance might never find jobs, and those who do will have to pay off the tuition for the rest of their lives. I had drawn such a crowd after graduation that I could wait on any offer and take my sweet time.  
  
I know I was an arrogant bitch believe me, it was one of my better traits. My stubbornness, methodical nature and resilience were what made me so sought after. I simply took what I wanted... and pitied the poor bastard who stood in my way. This mostly attracted the attention of Dr. Spencer, one of the men that managed to block my escape from the festivities. Never in my life had I been more intimidated in my life. As I made my way to the exit, a black-suited man literally blocked my exit. As my brother readied himself to verbally attack the blockage, I prepared myself for an equally witty retort, but I met Spencer's eyes instead.  
  
I got goosebumps like you would never believe.  
  
It is hard to explain just how he looked at that moment. His eyes were a dark, dark blue and his face was just eerie. He smiled at me in a way that had me hypnotized. I had just enough movement to poke my brother in order to prevent him from making a big mistake, or at least I thought I would. I ended up pinching him instead and making him jump, while I shook his hand. He introduced himself as Spencer, the head CEO of the Umbrella Corporation. I knew a lot about Umbrella and there power. They were the leaders is the pharmaceutical industry. Not even Bayer could compare.  
  
Part of me was excited as he spoke, although the fact that I had only turned fifteen in January made me question his motive. Nobody as large and white-collared would ever consider someone so young. It was a risk. Regardless of what I thought of the situation, he offered me a proposition. Join his elite team of scientists and let Umbrella make a prodigy out of me.  
  
He had me sold. Too easily in fact that Alistair had begun to give me looks of death. As I shook Spencer's hand, I mentally patted myself on the back. I would be the greatest scientist that had ever graced this earth, and yet a voice in the back of my head whispered.....  
  
You're making a big mistake  
  
Perhaps I should have listened to it. 


End file.
